


The 7th Sense

by wangsjiaer



Series: 7 Shades of Grey [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Flogging, Gen, Light BDSM, M/M, Polyamory, Public Blow Jobs, Rope Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangsjiaer/pseuds/wangsjiaer
Summary: "There are some desires that run deep within human nature. Wouldn't you agree?"Mark goes to what he thinks is a regular job interview. What he isn't expecting is to find six beautiful men who want to make him a proposition that could change his life.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Mark Tuan/Everyone, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: 7 Shades of Grey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540063
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	1. A lot of Inspiration is needed

**Author's Note:**

> hello again my loves. this work was inspired by the rude ass suits in the you calling my name teasers, and i guess it's a play on 50 shades of grey. to write this i dived deep into the world of bdsm, wanting to do it justice and create something that was at least a little bit accurate. my research was intense but enjoyable. shout out to kinkly.com and the 2013 doc kink, they made my investigation easier and i learned a lot. i'll leave the link below for a playlist i made to help envision the mood of the story. i love you all. don't forget to use your safe word!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6exYomOgrAZx6QNarS2sob?si=G9OiKnIvT_6Jj5MwLiTgiQ

He looked up at the tall glass building in front of him while he stood on the sidewalk of the busiest street in the city. The place was surrounded by thousands other buildings that looked exactly the same, an urban forest shining in the morning light with their million little windows. They seemed fragile, like they could shatter by the tiniest impact. Mark wondered if they actually could and if somehow, someone had ever tried. Sunshine was reflecting on the building walls with a blinding yellow spark that made him squint, contrasting beautifully the clear blue of the sky above, not a cloud in sight. He thought about the strange circumstances that had brought him there. About a week ago he received a very mysterious email from an undisclosed company, telling him that they've seen his resume online and how they wanted to do an interview. If he was free, of course. Which he was, but something still felt off about it. There was no memory in his mind of uploading his resume online anywhere, but he guess it must've slipped his mind. He was desperate for a job anyway, so he decided to overlook it. Maybe the word desperate was a bit too strong, but one could say he was eager. Job hunting was a stressful, soul sucking process that he wanted over and done with as soon as possible. So he RSVP'd the interview a few days ago and there he was, walking through the fancy lobby, giving his name at the front desk and being handed a special key card to go through security. It wasn't the first time he'd been at a place like this so he knew the entry protocol pretty well at this point. He always laughed at the paranoia of rich people, wondering who in the world would want to break into a boring, regular office building. Much less one that was full of people at all times. It didn't make sense, this wasn't the airport but he sighed and played along with the corporate ritual. After stepping through the metal detector (tacky, he thought), he was confronted with rows of elevators, each marked with a letter. He pushed the number 20 in the keypad and waited for one of them to open. It was the first one, letter A, and he chose to take that as a good sign. 

Inside the elevator, infinite versions of himself were staring back at him. He looked at one in the closest mirrored wall. His blonde hair, almost white, was falling casually over his forehead. He ran a hand through it a few times to pull it back until he was satisfied with the result. The eggshell suit he was wearing made him look a little scrawny, but he had always been too skinny for his own good. It was his interview suit, one that at first glance made him look like a million bucks, but up close you could see just how cheap it really was. While the elevator went up, he fumbled with the key card in his hand and put it in his pocket. The email had been too vague and because he was used to expecting the worst of every situation, he was worried. Not because of what he could find up there, but because this might be a complete waste of time. And there's nothing he hated more than that. The doors opened smoothly, revealing another grand lobby, similar to the one downstairs, in a big open space plan. The marble floor was shining in the morning light, some spots covered by fuzzy rugs that tried to make the room a bit homier. It was definitely an intimidating space, because of how expensive looking it was, but there were a couple of details that aspired to make it a bit warmer, like the fake white wooden fireplace, shining with artificial light. But even that looked too pricey for the average person. A for effort, though.

\- Hi, can I help you? - A beautiful girl asked from behind a long desk. She looked just as expensive and unattainable as the rest of the room, like another part of the fancy decor. But her smile was warm, so he couldn't help but to smile back. 

\- Yes, I hope so. I'm Mark Tuan. I have an interview today. - He liked the way his voice came out, pleasant but not nervous, only a tad bit excited. 

\- Oh, the 10 o'clock! Of course - She smashed some letters on her keyboard and picked up the phone, pushing some numbers in. While they waited for the other line to pick up, Mark silently tapped his foot. He felt the heat of his polyester suit pooling at his lower back and tried to acclimate to the air conditioned room - He's here. Yes, yeah. Okay. - She hung delicately and looked up at Mark warmly - You can go in, it's the corner office on the right. It has a big sign on the door, you can't miss it. - With a last wink, she turned her attention to the computer in front of her and Mark felt like he had just disappeared. 

He slowly began to walk in the direction he had been pointed at, feeling his body temperature cooling down. The familiar discomfort of job interviews was starting to kick in so he reviewed in his head the answers he had prepared for the most common questions of the selection process. Tell me a little about yourself. What is your biggest strength? And your bigger weakness? Where do you see yourself in five years? And the dreaded, ever classic: Out of all the candidates, why should we hire you? Because he was fucking broke, that's why. He had practiced in the mirror a thousand times over the years, having fucked up his first few interviews like a loser, eaten alive by sharks in suits whose time was worth more than his entire year's salary. Trying to shake off his ever growing anxiety, he arrived at the corner office and stood in front of the door. It was made of a deep red mahogany, the color bright and pigmented, the varnish looking smooth and velvety, inviting his hand to feel the softness of the surface. On the center of it was a gold inscription, with five names shining brightly underneath the led lights of the hallway. There were no positions attached to them, no big letters accompanying the last names. Ever so mysterious, he thought, as he read them through. 

Lim Jaebeom  
Park Jinyoung  
Choi Youngjae  
Kunpimook Bhuwakul  
Kim Yugyeom 

They looked intimidating. Was he going to be interviewed by five people? Five people who did what, exactly? Own the place? Why wasn't he meeting a normal H.R. person? This all felt too suspicious for comfort and he was already backing away and about to go back where he came from when the door suddenly opened with a delicate thud. Mark looked up and had to steady himself. In front of him was the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on and he couldn't help the small gasp that left his mouth. The man smiled softly, knowingly, like he was aware of the effect he had on people. On Mark. He tried unsuccessfully to steady his heart and regain control. 

\- You must be Mark, right? - He said, a raspy voice that didn't seem to go with how pretty his features were, or how his chestnut brown hair was softly pushed back with a single strand of hair coming to decorate his forehead - Come in, we've been waiting for you - We, he thought. We.

Mark blinked twice and nodded his head, words of affirmation getting lost in his throat. With dread, he felt his preparation jump the twenty flights out the window. He felt naked, with an empty head of thoughts and wet, sweaty palms. He followed the beautiful man inside and he couldn't have guessed in a million years the viewed that followed. Five more gorgeous men, each clad in suits, some of them silk, some sporting a low cut neckline, and they were staring at him curiously as if he was a creature from another planet. The naked feeling only intensified and he had to stop himself from covering his face in embarrassment. He was definitely not worthy of standing in the presence of such exquisite human beings. What was he doing here, who were these men, why were they so handsome. A million questions were running through his mind, even faster than his heartbeat.

\- Let me introduce myself - Said the one who opened the door - I'm Jackson, Jackson Wang. I'm the COO of the Chinese brand - He held out his hand and Mark took it, without question. Partly because he wanted to touch the man to see if he was actually real and not a figment of his rich imagination. Their hands clasped together. He was real alright. 

\- And these are the other heads of the company - Jackson continued, turning around. There were six people in total in the room, with him making seven. Jackson Wang had been a surprise, a wild card. He pointed to the man that was closest to them, who was wearing a boxy green suit. He had the most beautiful mouth Mark had ever seen, and stunning royal features. His hair was of a dark chestnut, a bit wavy, falling into place perfectly. Thick eyebrows framed his alert eyes - That's Park Jinyoung, CFO. Lovely but a bit dangerous, be careful with that one - he added with a wink. Jinyoung just looked down and smiled, corners of his eyes wrinkling. 

\- The one over there in navy silk like a rich asshole is Kim Yugyeom, he's the Chief Information Officer. Harmless mostly, but a little annoying. And very whiny - At that, Yugyeom tilted his back and laughed loudly. He was tall, Mark could tell by his long legs. He had a beautiful angular face, kind eyes and black, shiny hair that covered his forehead. A visible beauty mark rested under one of his eyes - See what I mean? - Jackson said with a smile. Mark nodded slightly, confused. Everything happening felt surreal. 

\- That little rascal over there is Kunpimook Bhuwakul, or Bambam, from Thailand. We don't use his given name because he doesn't deserve it. We still don't know how he made it to Chief Marketing Officer, honestly - A soft snort left Bambam's mouth. His face was that of a doll, gorgeous eyes and full mouth. His hair was bright orange and the contrast it made with his tanned skin was making Mark feel weak in the knees. He was a stunner.

\- Our adorable, delightful otter over there is Choi Youngjae, Chief Administrative Officer. He's loud as fuck but that's his only flaw. He's perfect otherwise - Jackson continued. Youngjae smiled, tender eyes shining through his specs. His long dark hair framed his face and made him look just a tad bit wild. Mark held his breath - And that striking piece of ass right there is Lim Jaebeom, CEO... - 

\- Jackson, don't call me that in front of company - Jaebeom said, a small warning in his voice. He looked at Mark straight in the eye and his gaze seemed to undress him. Out of everyone, he was by far the most intimidating. His blue low cut suit reflected the light coming from the window and made him looked otherworldly. Black hair was framing his face in soft waves, his nose shining with a tiny piercing. If Jackson was the prettiest in the room, Jaebeom was the sexiest, by far. Those eyes were eating him up and screaming at him to do everything their owner wanted. And he just might. Honestly, all of them were beautiful, he decided, each with their very own set of qualities that made them attractive for a number of different reasons. He stood there as six pair of eyes regarded him, as if he was live prey. It had already been a few minutes since Jaebeom spoke, and he felt burdened by the pressure of breaking the silence. He knew he had to speak up, introduce himself, give the right answers to the most common questions and get the fuck out of there, fast, or he was going to die of a heart attack by the amount of palpitations his poor heart was experiencing. 

\- I... - he started, trying to regain his voice. Low heat was crawling up his face, and he wanted to bring his cold hands to his cheeks in order to keep them from blushing. - I'm Mark Tuan, I was scouted by your company - He said tentatively. 

\- We know - Said Jinyoung, cocking his head a bit, staring at him - She wasn't lying when he described him, he really is beautiful - Mark's cheeks were full on fire right now and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

\- I told you she has a good eye, but you never believe me - Jackson said with a pout. Mark was watching everything unfold as if in a dream. This couldn't be his reality, it wasn't possible.

\- Jackson, don't be a baby - Jaebeom said, with authority - Not yet - What did that even mean, Mark thought. 

\- Yes, sir - Said Jackson, looking at the floor - But he's always doubting me and I... - he said in a low voice, Mark would've missed it if he hadn't been standing next to him. The sentence got lost when the next person spoke.

\- You're right, he's adorable - Youngjae was looking at him warmly. His smile looked very bright but his gaze told another story, that of someone who was much more than what meets the eye. Mark realized he wanted to get to know him for who he really was, and felt a bit sad that he probably never would. After this interview he would most likely never see any of them again. That thought darkened his mood for some reason. 

\- We should get started, you guys are scaring him - Bambam said, amused, making Yugyeom laugh again, this time softly. It was a melodic laugh that made his chest warm. But Mark couldn't help but agree, he was utterly terrified. Very intrigued, so he wouldn't make a single move to leave the room until he was dismissed, but scared shitless either way. 

\- Have a seat, please, Mark - Said Jaebeom, hand waving at an empty spot. Mark had a feeling he was used to people doing what he asked, quick and easy, very obediently. He knew this because before he could begin thinking about it, his feet were already moving to the nearest couch that confronted the six men in all their glory. His throat was itchy but he was too nervous to break the silence and clear it. - Did someone explain to you why you're here? - His voice was patient and kind. Good leadership qualities, he thought.

\- Uhm... - Mark hated the hesitation in his voice. For some reason he wanted to impress them, to make them want to hire him, to leave this room feeling accomplished. But his fucking nerves were getting in the way. - A job interview? - He asked, insecurity in his voice. Where was his confidence, for fuck's sake. Mark knew he was lacking a lot of things right now, and one of them was composure. .

\- I guess you could say that - Yugyeom said, speaking for the first time. He was smiling brightly at Mark, like a kid who was about to spill a secret he was told to keep. Mark's confusion and fear was growing by the second. 

\- It is an interview, of some sorts - Jinyoung explained, throwing a disapproving look at Yugyeom, whose smile just got bigger - We would like to get to know you, if that's okay - Ah, Mark, thought. Finally, here we go. Tell us a little about yourself. 

\- Well - He started, regaining some of the stealth he lost thanks to the quirky way he had been received. It was time to get down to business - I've had over six years of experience... - 

\- I'm sorry - Jinyoung interrupted, with an apologetic look, pressing his lips together. Mark froze on the spot, eyes growing panicked - We know your resume, Mark. We know everything there is to know about you, it's all right here - He waved a black folder, with Mark's name on it - Well that was new, and weird. Was that research or... something else? He was too afraid to ask.

\- What we're interested in is who you are as a person - Youngjae said, leaning in from his seat, elbows coming up to rest on his knees - We're very curious about you. - He looked like he was expecting Mark to start stripping. 

\- Indeed we are - Said Jaebeom, with a small smile. Was it weird that he looked a little evil? Was it weirder that Mark was into it? - Would you be a dear and tell us something we can't find in those pages, anything you want - A silent question lingered in the air, and Mark didn't know what it was. 

\- Uhm... - he said again, like an idiot. A thousand things went through his mind. Where he grew up, his early years of martial arts training, his childhood dog Milo, his favorite Chinese restaurant. But when he opened his mouth... - I'm gay - Fuck. 

The room felt silent for a minute. Bambam was the first to throw out an awkward laugh, and suddenly they were all chuckling openly. Mark loved the sound, and he could feel himself starting to smile, but he was deeply, deeply embarrassed and there was nothing more he wanted than to run away from them and stay under the covers of his bed for a long, long time, until this incident was erased from his mind. Jaebeom was the first one to stop laughing and look at him.

\- And we're glad about that, believe us - He said, trying to contain his amusement. Mark noticed the way he laughed with an open mouth and his mind kept replaying the image. It was a nice one, that he saved for later. 

\- Actually, that's exactly what we wanted to know - Jackson said. When he spoke Mark realized how much he had missed his raspy voice and how good it felt to listen to it again, soothing and alluring. 

\- Jackson - Jinyoung said in warning. There seemed to be a lot of power plays going around the room. He could almost sort of tell who was who in their little hierarchy, but he knew some people might still surprise him. The younger ones especially seemed like a mystery ready to be unfold. 

\- He's right, Jinyoung - Jaebeom said. Jackson smiled, first softly at Jaebeom then snarkily at Jinyoung. Mark frowned, unable to understand. Why did they wanted to know that? He didn't know what had compelled him to tell him about his sexuality. Maybe it was the pressure of being surrounded by such beautiful men that his head was all over the place. He was weak, he couldn't help it. 

\- Why don't we explain properly instead of talking in code like a bunch of assholes? - Said Yugyeom, trying not to laugh. Mark noticed there was a mean streak to him  
He likes that - You guys are confusing him - Bambam laughed quietly in agreement. Those two were trouble, alright. 

\- Mark, are you a bit lost? - Jackson asked, looking at him like there was no one else in the room. - I know we must seem a bit chaotic, but we were just so excited to meet you. Are you doing alright? - His voice was so reassuring, making Mark calm down. But he still had a million questions about the whole thing. 

\- What am I doing here, exactly? - He asked, slowly. There was no doubt in his mind that this was not an ordinary job interview. Far, far from it. It was one of the weirdest experiences of his life and he was dying to find out where it was going, a curiosity he didn't even know he had burning up his insides. 

\- You're here because we've been looking for someone to... work with us - Jaebeom said. It was still too vague, and far off from giving him the clarity he was looking for. 

\- There are some desires that run deep within human nature - Said Jinyoung, voice calm and distant, like he was giving a lecture. - Would you agree? - He felt the weight of Jinyoung's stare, magnetic, defiant, but also delicious. The beads of sweat were already starting to collect at Mark's nape. He was afraid he would start shivering at any minute now. 

\- I guess - He cocked an eyebrow - Sort of like, animal instincts? - Mark wasn't sure where the conversation was going, but he was starting to think there was a very interesting explanation for this whole ordeal. Or at least it better be, he was already starting to feel like his time might be being wasted after all.

\- Sure - Jinyoung said, happy they were getting somewhere - We are a very special group of people. We all come from different backgrounds and do different things, our personalities are nothing alike and we often clash with one another. But we do have one thing in common. Can you guess? - It was a trick question, and Mark knew it. 

\- Not really - Smiling for the first time. There was no way he was going to start theorizing an explanation for the weird ass behavior he just witnessed from these grown men who were said to be in charge of a very wealthy unnamed company. If they wanted him to cooperate, they needed to explain a few things first. Mark felt a rush of adrenaline at the knowledge that he also held some kind of power in that room. There was clearly something they wanted from him. 

\- Smart boy - Jaebeom complemented, nodding. Mark swallowed hard. The CEO's words seemed to have an effect on him he hadn't anticipated, but he tried to get not it show on his face. 

\- We have... special interests - Bambam was smirking. Mark took it as a chance to really look at the young man. He was dressed the best out of all of them, class and style oozing from him. The watch on his wrist looked heavy and expensive in contrast to his long, slim body. Mark chewed at his bottom lip. 

\- Our sources have told us they saw you at a fetish club about two weeks ago. Is that correct? - Jinyoung asked, straight to the point. Mark's heart started racing suddenly. One of his friends had asked him to go, too scared to do it alone. Mark had tagged along but had been too drunk to actually remember much of the whole experience. It had been too dark anyway. But how did they know that, though? 

\- Sources? - He tried huffing a laugh but it ended up sounding like a sob - Why would that be any of your business? - There was a little shake to his voice that he was trying to hide. He was beginning to freak out, anxiety tensing his back. 

\- Why would you being gay be any of our business? - Jackson asked, trying to make him figure things out things on his own. He still wasn't following.

\- It isn't, not yet - Youngjae said. His calm voice and quiet demeanor seem to bring down the intensity of the conversation. In what scenario would his sexual preferences be common interest for both parties? Unless… oh. 

\- So when you say special interests... - Mark asked, things falling slowly into place for him. His face must've been contorted upon the realization, because he heard a few faint laughs, mostly from the younger men. 

\- Finally! - Bambam said, clapping slightly, gaining another laugh from Yugyeom. 

\- I'm sorry about the babies - Jaebeom said, smiling apologetically - I know they seem like a lot, but they're just excited - The younger ones looked at each other with an intimacy that Mark felt ashamed to be witnessing. 

\- We're all excited - Jackson added, obviously trying to regain Mark's attention. In a room full of attractive people, it still wasn't hard for Jackson to stand out, Mark realized. There was something about his eyes...

\- We would like for you to participate in some activities with us - Jinyoung said, intensely. Anticipation ran up and down Mark's spine. He pressed his lips together and nodded in understanding, the throbbing in his pants starting with a vengeance. 

\- The kind that you would perform at a fetish club? - Mark asked. He was both terrified and aroused at the possibility of a yes. 

\- Exactly - Jaebeom said - You really are a smart boy - Mark could feel his ears getting warm and his breath hitch in his throat - I know it might sound crazy right now, and we'll give you plenty of time to think about it - He clarified. 

\- But we're hoping you'll say yes - Yugyeom said, angelically. He nodded his head and his hair bounced on his head. Mark could almost melt. 

\- All of you? - It was the question that pressed him the most. The little time he'd spend with the six men in front of him had made him want them all, for very different reasons. There was a big part of him that allowed himself to get greedy and that meant opening up to something that would involve the six of them.

\- All of us, yes - Jaebeom confirmed. Mark felt the ghost of a smile come up to his lips.

\- Not at the same time though - Jackson said, making them all laugh. Mark let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and openly laughed. The atmosphere in the room had changed, now that everything was out in the open. It was less awkward and more personal, he was in on the joke now. It felt like a win. 

\- Please, take this home and think it through - Jinyoung handed him another black folder, one without a name or number on the cover. It was like a secret, something that wasn't meant to exist. - It's not really a job, so it doesn't come with a paycheck, unfortunately. But we will compensate you, greatly, if you do agree. Consent is very important to us - He added, suddenly very serious.

Mark took the folder, only realizing then that his hands were sweating again. It was a contract, he saw after he peeked under the cover. There were several points to agree with, several signatures to complete. It looked like a regular, official corporate document. Except some of the options had words like latex and leashes. He inhaled slowly and deeply, letting the air fill his lungs.

\- Okay - Mark said, taking his time to look at each of them. They were holding their breath, and it gave Mark a power rush - I'll take this home and think about it - Some of the faces looked relieved, some disappointed. It seemed they were expecting a positive answer on the spot. 

\- Excellent. You shall hear from us soon. Let's say, three days? - Jaebeom said. 

\- I don't think the boys could hold off any longer - Jackson added, pointing at the younger ones - They have no self-control - He faked whispered, with a hand on the side of his face. 

That only brought loud protests that ended up with Yugyeom standing up to tower over Jackson and lean into him until they were almost falling to the ground, Jackson laughing hysterically. The rest of them were giggling along and watching them fondly. There was a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like he desperately wanted to belong there. To be included. He didn't realize when the laughter died down, but Jaebeom stood up and walked towards him. He instinctively did the same and they were facing each other now, solemn looks on their faces. Jaebeom offered his hand, and Mark took it. He could feel how the CEO was gripping tightly, not hard enough to hurt but stronger than necessary. 

\- I really hope we see each other again - Jaebeom whispered, for his ears only. Mark nodded, unable to say a word. He let go of Jaebeom's hand and waved the rest goodbye, to which they responded with a chorus of farewells. He avoided making eye contact with anyone, because he could feel his face on fire after Jaebeom's words. Without a second glance, he headed for the heavy wooden door and exited the room as fast as he could, warning himself not to look back. 

Once outside, he leaned on the closest wall and let himself fall to the floor. His hands were shaking, the one holding the folder making it tremble. He quickly tried to steady himself and got up, afraid they might come out of the office and find him there, pathetic and shaken up, on their expensive marble floor. As he was leaving, the receptionist waved him goodbye with the same smile as before, which now looked robotic in Mark's eyes. Was she the one who had told them about him? Did she knew about the weird interview he just had? He couldn't be sure, and he will probably never find out. Maybe it was for the best, he thought. He wanted to continue living his life without thinking he might be being watched. Looking in the elevator mirrors again once he entered, he didn't look that terrible, concerns aside. There were sweat stains on the collar of his dress shirt but that was about it. Absentmindedly, he rearranged his hair before the doors opened on the first floor. He exited the elevator and went through security again, with the key card almost forgotten in his pocket. He could hardly register what he was doing, everything felt distant, like he wasn't really there.

Losing himself amongst the street crowd, it was difficult to feel like what he had just experienced wasn't a fever dream, or a highly elaborated joke. He fumbled with the black folder in his hand from time to time as a reminder that his morning indeed had gone the way it did, and that the six men weren't a hallucination. Mark's stare was blank and empty while riding the subway home, the morning rush long gone but the public transport still full and chaotic. Nothing could catch his eyes though, everything felt ugly and ordinary, dull in comparison to what he had just witnessed. The keypad to his apartment turned green and made a welcoming sound. He pushed opened the door and went in, feeling dazed. Carefully, he left the folder in the kitchen counter, a place where he knew he could only ignore it for so long. The weight of the decision he was about to make felt heavy in his heart. He was glad he had time to make peace with it, and to think about what it really meant for him. Mark couldn't really contain his excitement, but underneath it there was a lingering apprehension. After all, he had only met these people once in his life, and he wasn't even sure what kind of men they were. He wasn't sure about anything, really. Only that they were so attractive it hurt, and they were offering something that could potentially change his life. What was he gonna do? Say no?


	2. Who's running the show?

The contract remained untouched where he had left it the previous night. Mark tried not to look at it directly, only seeing it out of the corner of his eye. It was burning a hole in his mind, but he was kind of enjoying the anticipation. He hadn't read it all the way through, waiting for the absolute last minute of his three days time limit. Only 24 hours had passed since he had met them, all six of them, wonderful and dangerous and so so attractive. Almost too much for comfort. He would think about them and his head would spin, a funny feeling coming up to his chest and going straight down his pants. The first night he hadn't been able to sleep much, he was too aroused. Even with his eyes closed he could see their faces clearly, hear their voices and imagine how they would each sound if he made them moan in pleasure, how they would look if they were with him in bed, naked. There was a particular kind of loneliness brought over by the fact that he was alone, and that they were probably together, just as he had envisioned them. It wasn't jealousy, the slight discomfort he felt in his abdomen, it was more of a big, all-consuming yearning that wouldn't let him sleep. He jerked himself off until he passed out way into the morning, come dry on his sheets, heart full of expectations and body weary with pleasure. 

He woke up feeling dizzy and thirsty. He looked in the mirror of his bathroom a long time after taking a quick shower, his lean body that he was ashamed to show sometimes, the side profile he didn't really like. If he had to think about it, he wouldn't consider himself a kinky person per se. Not that shy, nor vanilla, but not exactly the kind of person that went to fetish clubs on the regular. On his own. Or at all. When the boys had suggested that he was into all that... stuff, he had an adrenaline rush. The assumption had been easy to clarify, with just one word and a swift apology. But he didn't want to do it, he wanted to keep them thinking that he knew what he was doing, even if he didn't. He could make it up as he went along. Something deep within him was aching to become someone who lived as freely, who would devote himself as deeply to his own pleasure as he thought they did to theirs. It was just so tempting, and all within his reach. 

That morning he had decided to spend hours and hours reading up on what he was potentially getting himself into. The first few google searches terrified him, seeing people doing things that looked painful and uncomfortable. His brain was rejecting it all, and he felt a little uneasy going through the photos and videos, leather and spikes and dildos and gags and all the screams. It was a lot, and his head was spinning, heart racing lightly. But then he got to reading about it, from the point of view of participants, and his mind slowly began to change course and acclimate. The whole thing was strange, yes. And uncommon, nontraditional, out of the ordinary. There was, however, an appeal to it that he appreciated. Being a sub was no ordinary task, there were a lot of rules, and rituals, and safety involved. Committing to it, though, and ultimately enjoy it, was a newfound goal of his. He wanted to experience the mindset of someone who was throwing himself over the edge under someone else's watchful guide, and he had found perfect patterns to do it with. There was something soothing about the possibility of participating in a scene with them, the way Jinyoung had said consent was very important to them, and the fact that aftercare was such a major part of the whole process, if he understood things correctly. He shivered just thinking about it. Who would perform it? Will it be bossy, yet tender Jaebeom? Or sensitive but mysterious Youngjae? He knew nothing about their personalities other than what they showed that day, and he was dying to find out more. Every little detail, every little quirk. He wanted to know it all. 

The second day after the interview was just as agonizing as the first. Hours went by slowly, tearing up at his insides with anxiety. His heart fluttered every time he thought of seeing the boys again, and he kept replaying the entire conversation they had in his head. It had happened too fast, he had barely registered it all. The fantasies of what he might do with them kept haunting his thoughts even during daylight, and he shuddered every time foreign concepts like safe word or handkerchief code (which he had just learned about last night) came to his mind. It was a whole new world indeed. One that was about to be his for the taking. He was going crazy locked up in his apartment, though, so he decided to take a walk to clear his thoughts and waste some time, desperate to make the afternoon go by faster. Strolling through a park near his home he tried to distract himself looking at the people passing by, enjoying their day. Trying to observe, to get lost in thought, as he often did when he was people gazing. But it was impossible, he couldn't focus. It was like he was hiding a dirty little secret that made him different from the rest. He felt special, he felt chosen and that made his brain charged with electricity, unable to relax. The cold breeze felt good on his skin, the autumn leaves beginning to fall made him feel nostalgic. About what exactly, he didn't know, but it was a longing that had settled in his heart from the second he left the corner office on the twentieth floor. 

On the morning of the third day, he decided it was time. He was a nervous wreck, waiting for them to call like a school girl with a crush sitting by the phone. He grabbed the folder and took out the contract. The paper in his hand was as white as his face. It stared at him as a regular legal document waiting to be filled up. There was the date, location, his name under an empty line. But below the two party agreement it was stated that he would be entering a Dominant/Submissive relationship with none other than the CEO, Lim Jaebeom, himself. He smiled, because that's exactly what he was expecting. The others would play a role, obviously, he knew this. There was no other reason for them to be in the same room if not to establish their future participation in some way, which was kind of confirmed by Jinyoung's and Jackson's behavior. He was more than okay with that, he wanted them all. 

The rest of the contract specified how far he was willing to go, which gave him back the feeling of control. He wanted to be honest and really think this through. It would be terrible for everyone if he signed up for something he wasn't completely ready for and made them all, including himself, waste their time. His eyes scanned the options in front of him, each one making him feel more excited than the next, every hair on his body standing up with sheer lust. Finally, he agreed to two scenes per week, punishment when disobedience, obey on command, be very vocal, only participate in legal consenting acts, asking for permission, refer to Jaebeom as Sir and be sexually available at all times. That last one would be easy, he thought, with a shiver. He imagined not all of those were performed at the same time so he was okay with it.

When everything was good and ready, he looked at the contract. His name was there, his signature was there, Jaebeom's line already signed, there was no turning back now. The feeling of accomplishment latched on to his heart. He was really doing this, with all of them. The first step had been taken, now all there was left to do was to let go and enjoy giving away the control in his sex life. It felt intoxicating, dangerous, sexy. He closed the folder and stood up, busying himself with house work. A tremendous sense of relief came over him by being done with it, a weight lifted off his shoulders. An hour or two after he had finished filling up the contract, his vibrating phone broke the silence of the room, making him jump. With shaky hands, he looked at the screen. A private number was calling, exactly like he had expected. He cleared his throat and inhaled deeply before sliding the green button to the right.

\- Hello - He tried not to make it sound like a question, to reaffirm his confidence. The call wasn't a surprise, so he shouldn't treat it like one. 

\- Mark Tuan - Jinyoung's voice said, sounding as deep as he remembered. A big sigh was pressing on his chest from the inside, begging to come out - Thank you so much for picking up - He was talking in business mode, which made Mark even more frantic. This was a transaction after all, and it made sense that they sent Jinyoung to be the middle man. He'd play that role all throughout their first encounter.

\- Thanks for calling - The words escaping from his mouth before he could really approve them. It was true, he was thankful, but he didn't want them to regret choosing him by being a loser with no game. Which he most definitely was. 

\- Are you free tonight? We should have a meeting - Anyone who heard him would think it was just another work thing, nothing out of the ordinary - All of us. There are things we need to discuss in person - All of them, Mark thought. There was nothing he wanted more than that. Discuss, was that a code word? It must be. 

\- Sure - He agreed, feeling like his entire body was at its boiling point. He chewed at his bottom lip and tried to formulate the next words with as much chill as he could muster - Same place? - 

\- Yes - Jinyoung sounded amused, and Mark knew why. He didn't exactly give off the playboy vibe, especially now that he had just signed a contract swearing submission to a total stranger - See you at 8? The receptionist won't be there so please just make your way to the office freely. - 

\- Great, see you tonight - He quickly hung up the phone to hide the way he was hyperventilating. He ran his fingers through his hair in order to calm down. That was it, he thought. That was all it took. A 30 second phone call and his signature on a piece of paper. He didn't know how to make it through the next eight hours before the meeting. But he knew the prospect of what he was doing that evening would make every minute of waiting worth it. 

As he anticipated, the day went by awfully slow. He sent in some more resumes, trying to keep himself busy and not to think too much of what was coming. Which he didn't exactly know what it was anyway. The mystery of it all was one of the things that kept him on edge. He had been seduced by all the secrecy it had entailed to get him into that room and be propositioned. A little too easily, perhaps. As much as he'd tried to play hard to get, he was pretty sure the boys knew they had him on the palm of their hands. It was better this way. Easier, then they could get to the good stuff without second guessing each other. He started getting ready around six, after taking the longest shower of his life. It wasn't even about being clean, it was about stalling, and he knew it. The passage of time was making him nervous, and each minute was an addition to his already crippling anxiety. After waiting all day for this, he almost wished it wasn't happening, too nervous to actually enjoy the anticipation. But he kept on going, getting dressed in a hurry, wearing some casual clothes, reminding himself that he wasn't going on official business. Or at least not one that required a suit and tie. Not yet at least. 

After a lot of wardrobe changes and different hairstyles, he finally looked in the mirror and was satisfied with his own reflection. There was a glimmer in his eyes that he didn't recognize, though, probably the first time ever it had ever been there. As shaky as he was, he could only find curiosity in his face, and a little excitement. There was a large part of him that hoped he could hide his weakest emotions tonight. He didn't want to ruin the game for everyone, especially not for the ones in charge, and he knew exactly who those were, the thought making his tongue dart out to lick his lips. The subway ride going there was a complete nightmare. People kept bumping into him, and seeing a guy in leather all of the sudden gave him a boner, which he tried to hide as much as he could, failing most of the time. He received a few questioning looks, some amused, some offended. But he couldn't repress how his body was reacting to what was about to happen. He tried grounding his emotions, and think about the least sexy thing he could muster up. It eventually worked when he got elbowed in the ribs by a frantic old lady who tried to grab a newly empty seat. He was grateful though, and took it as a blessing in disguise. When he was finally in front of the building again, his heart palpitations were going at a mile a minute, but he had regained some self-control. Only then did he realize the lobby was probably going to be empty, and there would be nobody to perform the security ritual he had gone through the last time he was there. He went through the doors with little hesitation. As he expected, there was nobody in there and the low lighting didn't let him see as far as a few feet in front of him. All of a sudden a flashlight appeared out of the corner of the room, pointing at his face, making him squint, hand coming up to his face to shield his eyes. It was a guard, it seemed, and he looked like he was expecting him. 

\- This way - He indicated, as if he had done this a million times, giving him a sting of jealousy that he didn't understand. How many boys had come before him? Without asking Mark what was he even doing there, the guard waved at him to follow through a dark corridor on the right side of the lobby. There was a hidden elevator there, independent from the fancy ones he had seen the first time. The guard pressed the button to call it, and it arrived immediately, doors opening ominously. He looked at the guard for confirmation and he nodded, making Mark carefully enter the small space. 

\- See you in 30 - He heard. 

\- What? - But before he could get an answer, the elevator doors were closing in his face, the number twenty already pressed. He started sweating, and his breath shortened a bit. 30 what? Minutes, hours? Why would the guard know how long the whole ordeal would take? It was weird and he was feeling even more anxious, but he chose to let go and keep an open mind, that was what he was here for anyway. He reached the floor quickly, the smooth tug of the elevator stopping making his stomach turn. Again, the expensive looking room stood before him, looking gloomy in the dim light. He took a deep breath before walking through it, straight to the corner office on the right. There he stood before the mahogany door, for the second time in his life, seeing his own distorted reflection looking back at him in the gold inscription. He lifted his hand to knock, but just like last time, Jackson Wang was opening the door, with a smile on his face. Mark lowered his fist. 

\- Hi! You're right on time, come on in - He said, waving for Mark to move along inside. Jackson was wearing a sharp suit, just like the first time he had seen him, this time it was a deep burgundy. The color made his expensive diamond necklace shine all the brighter. Mark felt underdressed, but he was sure that soon he wasn't going to be wearing much anyway. 

Inside the room, the other five were waiting. The vibe was very different from the last time, though, he noticed immediately. Yugyeom was sitting on one of Jinyoung's knees, on the far corner of the couch. In the middle Jaebeom was cuddling both Youngjae and Bambam, looking almost cocky with the two boys’ arms around his waist. It all felt so—romantic? He didn’t even know what the word he was looking for. Intimate, for sure. But something else that he couldn't quite pinpoint. 

\- Welcome - Said Jinyoung, quickly stroking Yugyeom's back, motioning for the younger to stand. The boy got up and went to back hug Jackson, who leaned into him and rested his head on the taller one's neck. It was a sweet sight, but Mark was confused. Jinyoung came up to him and held his hand forward - Did you bring the document? - He asked, still very formal. 

\- Oh, yeah. Here - He said, giving it to him. Jinyoung opened the folder quickly and his eyes glazing over the words. A bright smile illuminated his face, almost blinding Mark.

\- Excellent, we can start discussing the technicalities then - He said, closing the folder and snapping his fingers, making Youngjae and Bambam untangle themselves from Jaebeom. 

\- Technicalities? - Mark repeated, confused. 

\- Of course, did you think we were just gonna wing it? - Bambam said, in a mocking tone. 

\- Be nice, he's new to this - Jaebeom interfered. 

\- How... - How did they know, he wanted to ask. He thought they had assumed he was at least a little bit experienced, by their last conversation. There was some sort of relief in not having to keep it a secret, the shame of fucking up something leaving his body. Being a rookie could work for his favor, actually. But he also said goodbye to the illusion of being thought of as an experienced player. 

\- Don't worry about that - Said Jaebeom, reading his mind as he stood up. He went behind Jinyoung, his head resting on the other boy's shoulder, looking at the contract. A big smile crept on his face, just like it had on Jinyoung's. Mark knew those smiles were gonna be the end of him, and he embraced it. What a beautiful way to die. 

\- So, we're good? - Jackson asked, still being cradled by Yugyeom, who was nuzzling at his hair. Jaebeom nodded his head in affirmation - Let's talk then. Take a seat, baby boy - Jackson told him, while the others moved around to take the remaining spots, surrounding him. Once they were all settled, a charged silence fell between them. 

\- I'm sure you've had an interesting couple of days - Jaebeom said, smiling warmly. He could feel himself returning the smile - We're really glad you're here - Some of the boys second this, verbalizing their support. 

\- There are some things we need to sort out before we really get started tomorrow - Said Jinyoung, looking at the paperwork in front of him. 

\- Tomorrow? - Mark's heart fell to the ground. He was sure the disappointment was showing on his face, but he didn't care. A little wave of sickness went through his body, thinking about how anxious he had been, all for nothing. He tried to put the feeling aside, pushing back a sting of nausea.

\- Yes, dear. But that's why we're here, to make tomorrow as good as it can be - Reassured Jaebeom. He was so soft when addressing him, never ordering him around like he did with Jackson. That was going to change soon. Tomorrow. But even after his comforting words, he couldn't help feeling more than a little let down. 

\- Okay, let's discuss then - He said, a little pissed off, shrugging like a brat. 

\- Attitude, I love it! - Bambam said, accompanied by a small laugh from Youngjae. 

\- You're cute when you're angry, hyung - Said Yugyeom. 

Mark looked around the room. They were all smiling fondly, Jinyoung and Jaebeom staring into each other's eyes in silent conversation. He couldn't help but relax a little and join the mood, rolling his eyes. Slowly the laughs died down and silence ruled the room again.

\- Do you... have any particular fantasy in mind? That we should know - Jinyoung asked, careful. Mark gasped at the sudden change of conversation. So these were the issues to discuss. Of course. He should've figured, they wouldn't want him to go into it blind. It was actually considerate. Mark felt what he thought was the beginning of affection towards the boys. 

\- I... I guess I would like to be tied up - He said, almost sounding like a question. Mark had never realized he actually wanted that before he was saying it, imagining the friction of the tight ropes when they held him in place. He had to repress a shudder, his cheeks already full blown red after his confession.

\- Bondage... my, my. I guess you're not such a newbie after all - Jackson said, raising his eyebrows. Mark wondered if he was going to be the one doing it, and a funny feeling of anticipation made a home in his chest. 

\- That's great, Mark. Thanks for sharing that - Said Jinyoung, ever the diplomat - Is there anything else? - He looked proud underneath his questioning gaze. Mark already knew he was second in command, but he was dying to know what that would mean for them, him and Jinyoung. He was technically bound to Jaebeom, but if his dom wanted to share, who was he to deny him. 

\- I guess, blindfolds? - He said, recalling all the things he'd read the previous days - Yeah. Oh, and like, playing with temperature? You know like hot, cold, etc. Especially around my nipples, probably. I know they're the most sensitive part or whatever. And some spanking, probably. I don't know how it would work because I bruise easily but we can try, definitely. With those rubber ones that have a fringe? Those look fun - He ended, nodding to himself. The room had gone completely silent. They were all looking at him like a predator to its prey. Suddenly he was getting self conscious, lowering his gaze and touching his nape. 

\- That was so hot - Bambam said, mouth a bit gaped. 

\- Dibs on sensation play - Jackson said, raising his hand. Mark blushed, both from the way he was being watched and at the possibility of Jackson applying ice cubes to his chest. He was almost glad it wasn't happening today, because he would've come too quickly too soon, and he didn't want to spoil the fun for everyone. 

\- Ugh, I wanted that - Whined Yugyeom. The unruly child of the family. 

\- It's okay baby, you can help your hyung prepare the toys to play with Mark - Jinyoung said, grazing the tall boy's face with his fingers. Yugyeom exhaled an over the top sigh, his head falling to Jinyoung's lap. The older stroked his hair a little before ushering him up. Yugyeom complied with an unhappy look in his eyes.

\- We all know who's getting impact play - Bambam said, looking at Youngjae, who laughed loudly. Too loud. Loud as it can be. Oh, so that really was his only flaw. Mark had to agree, but it was such a beautiful laugh that he couldn't complain. 

\- I prefer to do the spanking myself, if you don't mind, Mark - Said Jinyoung, with a danger to his eyes. As much as he tried to hide it, his entire body shook with the wave of a shudder. He could tell Jinyoung was experienced just by his demeanor, so he wasn't scared. 

\- I don't - Mark said, swallowing hard. He really didn't.

\- I'm in charge of bondage. I'll be tying you up - Jaebeom said. - Since you're technically mine now, it's only fair. Don't you think? - He asked, cocking his head. Mark nodded his head softly.

\- I do - He said immediately, voice sounding a little hoarse. The words on the contract were burning at the back of his mind. He couldn't deny Jaebeom anything, he had to obey, otherwise he would get punished - Sir - He added, feeling all the blood from his body go up to his face. 

\- Good boy - His dom said, with a proud smile. 

\- What about hair pulling? - Youngjae asked - We love a little bit of that around here - He was flashing a lovely smile, but Mark knew it was a facade. There was nothing innocent about those eyes. 

\- I've never... - He started. - No, I don't think so - Honesty first, he thought.

\- Choking? Spitting? - Bambam asked, with raised eyebrows. Mark knew he was testing him. They all seemed to be quite pleased about his choices so far, but he could tell the younger ones wanted to take it a bit further.

\- Choking, yes. I would try spitting... but not on the face - Mark said, blushing. 

\- Oh - Gasped Bambam, a wicked look in his eyes - We can work with that - He was licking his lips. 

\- What about humiliation? - Jaebeom asked. Mark was surprised it hadn't come up sooner. They were probably going easy on him, and he was grateful for that - Do you like being talked down to? Taken to the edge, emotionally? - It was a trick question. Wasn't that the reason they were all here in the first place? To go through that barrier of what was socially acceptable?

\- Only from you - He answered truthfully. Jaebeom was his dom. The others would interact and he was grateful and excited, but he knew six people calling him names would trigger his fight or flight response, and he didn't want that. He wanted the scene to last as much as it could, and enjoy it to the fullest. Jaebeom nodded, understanding in his eyes. 

\- He's gonna be great, I can tell - Jackson said. His eyes were greedy with want. Mark's lips were curling into a genuine grin. He turned his head to stare at Yugyeom, who looked away immediately, a shy smile on his face.

\- Well, I think that's all - As Jinyoung suddenly got up, all eyes turning to him. Mark's mouth opened a bit as he didn't want to go, he realized. He wanted to stay, feel the way Jackson's eyes were on his face when he wasn't looking, see how Yugyeom blushed every time he stared, listen to Youngjae's laugh again, get riled up by Bambam. But there would be time for that. Reluctantly, he got up. 

\- So, tomorrow then? - Mark asked. A little desperation peeking in the edge of his voice. All this talk of who was gonna do what and how far he was willing to actually go was getting him all sorts of turned on, and a little scared. But it was a good kind of scared, the kind you get when you're about to do something dangerous but fun, like skydiving. He was quite fond of adrenaline. 

\- Tomorrow, same time - Said Jinyoung, offering him his hand, his face looking regal up close. Mark felt a bit ridiculous, they were past that already. Formalities seemed pointless. But he took the other's hand, feeling it soft in his. Jinyoung tugged a little so his mouth was all of the sudden close to his ear, lips almost grazing his earlobe - We'll see who you really belong to tomorrow- He whispered, his hot breath tickling Mark's neck. All of the sudden his abrupt behavior made sense. Jinyoung was territorial, and Mark felt all the heat of his body flushing down to his dick. He knew it was an empty threat, that Jinyoung would never defy Jaebeom, but he couldn't help to be made into a puddle. Feeling wanted was giving him a power high.

\- Goodnight, Mark - Said Jaebeom, a little too loud from behind Jinyoung. Mark let go of the other's hand quickly and waved the rest of the men goodbye, and just like last time, parting words filled the room. He was practically running towards the elevator. His veins were pumping warm blood furiously and his heart was practically jumping out of his chest. When the doors of the elevator were closing, he looked at this watch. Exactly 30 minutes had passed since his arrival. Goosebumps crawled up his spine. He was for sure getting no sleep tonight.


	3. Open up your senses

Turned out he wasn't a normal security guard, but their personal bodyguard. Mark thought he was introducing himself because they were gonna be seeing a lot of each other from now on. He almost smiled at the thought, but kept a serious face so he wouldn't offend the man in front of him, who looked solemn. The elevator door slid open to welcome him, and it was going to go down this time, the bodyguard explained. No more twentieth floor, no more corner office. Goodbye false sense of security. He went inside the tight steel room feeling already vulnerable, sneaking in a glance of himself on the many mirrors. His hair was still a bit wet from the shower and little drips were pooling at his shoulders. There was nothing in his appearance that gave away what he was about to do, he looked like his normal every day self. Which would soon change. With a wave of his hand, the bodyguard said goodbye, with a sympathetic look on his face. Was he being pitied? Mark wanted to laugh. He was probably one of the people who disagreed with his employer's... preferences. Little did he know that Mark was not only willing, but voluntarily offering himself to be at the mercy of the six beautiful boys that had summoned him four days ago. 

With a quick ten second drop he was already in the basement, or what looked like one. There was a vintage metal door, decorated with hard intercrossing lines. It looked like a door to a prison, making a shiver ran down his spine. He stared at it and waited, thinking Jackson would come greet him like every other time they'd met up before. But the minutes were passing by fast and no one was coming to the door. Looking at his watch, he realized he was five minutes late. Already looking for excuses to tell the others, he reached out his hand and knocked. He could hear the door being unlocked from the inside, and someone pushing it open with a lot of strength. It wasn't Jackson who was there in front of him, but Bambam, with a faint mocking expression. His anxiety spiked for some reason, things were already changing and nothing had even happened yet. 

\- You're in trouble - Bambam said, motioning him inside. Mark swallowed hard before stepping in.

It was, for lack of a better word, a dungeon. Cold, dark, humid, ugly, uncomfortable, and a little scary. Smooth, grey stone covered the walls and floors, giving it a cave feel. There wasn't much lighting but he could see perfectly who and what was in the room. Hanging from the high ceiling were a number of artefacts, including a swing, chains and a few undone ropes, which pooled heavily on the floor. There was what looked like a chair, but it wasn't really, more like a machine. A little table stood on the side next to the boys, full of objects and toys. He recognized some of them, but most were foreign to him. On the far wall stood a collection of whips and leather floggers, some of matte leather, others shining black. The only pop of color in the room was a red door, on the far right. There wasn't enough active brain cells in his head to try and figure it out exactly what that was. He hadn't noticed how his heart was racing out of his chest because he'd been too busy observing the room, but he could feel it now. There, thumping rapidly. The craziest heartbeat he'd ever felt in his life. 

Bambam's sudden presence next to him made him get startled, the warmth of his body welcoming in the low temperature room. For the first time since entering, he allowed himself to look at the men waiting for him. His eyes fell to the closest one, who was Jackson, and Mark almost wished it wasn't. He stood shirtless, his hard, tone body on display, small beads of sweat dripping slowly from his skin. Jackson's legs were hugged tightly by shiny latex pants, which only accentuated his bulky thighs and hard cock. His neck was enclosed in a leather chocker full of spikes, a thin leash attached to it. Jackson looked spent, and after a few seconds Mark could see that they had long started without him. He didn't know to feel about that. 

\- Strip - He heard Jaebeom's commanding voice coming from behind, where he was standing close to the ropes. He looked sharp, wearing all black, with a thick leather harness on top of his skintight dress shirt that crossed in a big x on his chest. His sleeves were pushed back down to his elbows, and chunky silver rings embellished his beautiful fingers, while he wiped his hands on a white towel. 

Mark looked at the remaining people around the room. Youngjae was sitting in a corner, next to the toys, his eyes shining through round specs. It made sense he was on the sidelines, observing. He was wearing normal office wear, and that weirdly turned him on. He looked out of place, a voyeur, a tourist, enjoying the performance in front of him. Youngjae was his audience today, and he would put on a show accordingly. Taking off his shoes, he started stripping. He had anticipated for this very moment, so he had worn clothes that were easy to slip out off. Mark was standing naked with his clothes in his hands, already feeling vulnerable as fuck, and nursing the faint idea in his mind that he'd made a huge mistake. Nevertheless, his dick was rock hard in between his legs, the erection making it come up to his stomach almost painfully. 

\- On the table - Jinyoung said, pointing at to where Youngjae was. Mark walked slowly through the room, feeling his bare feet on the cold stone, every hair on his body standing up. Youngjae smiled at him and took the clothes from him. Mark noticed he had a small first aid kit next to him, and sighed a breath of relief. He looked back at Jinyoung. His chest was bare, hugged tightly by a harness of his own. His beautiful arms were stronger and more defined than what Mark had imagined, making his head spin. He had a black riding crop on one hand, and Yugyeom's hair in the other, who was on his knees. The youngest was entirely naked, faint red marks on his skin where a rope had been tied to his body, and even redder zones where he had been probably spanked or flogged multiple times. The sight made Mark shiver, but not from the cold. He felt his asshole spasm out of pure arousal. He turned around and saw Bambam still standing by the door, wearing similar clothing as Jaebeom, but not as expensive looking. He was wearing a black glove in one of his hands, the other bare but fingernails shining black with polish. Mark remembered faintly reading about doms in training, and almost smiled. He knew one of the babies was gonna surprise him, and he wasn't wrong. 

\- Jackson, prep him please - Jaebeom said, sounding softer than when he was when he addressed Mark. Jackson was already in motion, taking his hand and guiding him to the table. He regarded his options for a minute and took a leather blindfold that came with a red ball gag. Jackson looked at Mark, a silent question in his eyes. Mark nodded solemnly. He was already there, might as well go all the way. He closed his eyes as he felt Jackson's cold hands work the blindfold on his face, which wrapped all the way down to his chin. His mouth fell open to welcome the ball gag, fitting perfectly. The minute Jackson was finished with the blindfold, Mark was another person. He left whatever old Mark he was behind, hidden where his clothes remained with Youngjae, and he became someone else. Someone he didn't know yet, a familiar stranger, that was eager to please whoever it was that was going to be in charge of giving him pleasure. 

Jackson took his hand and guided him somewhere. Losing his eyesight for the night meant giving up complete control, which felt freeing. He wasn't the one in charge, he wasn't making decisions, he was going to follow instructions, someone would tell him exactly what to do in order to feel good. And he couldn't fucking wait. Jackson made him stop and he shivered in anticipation. 

\- Harness or rope - Jaebeom asked, close to him. He could feel the warm breath on his cheek. Instinctively he leaned forward. 

\- Rope, Sir - He replied. This was feeling all too real, there was no turning back now. 

Jaebeom started working on him fast and clean, making quick simple knots. A thick but light rope went through his chest in crossing streaks, and then all the way around his neck. They were tight. He couldn't move his head without choking himself, it would tense up his entire body. Finally, he felt the rope around his wrists. With a light thug to check on the strain of the knots, Jaebeom pulled up the rope and his hands went up, over his head. The room was quiet. All he could really hear was Jinyoung slightly spanking a silent Yugyeom with the riding crop, the sound kind of soothing. 

\- Give me your safe word and color - His dom demanded, removing the gag. Mark could feel himself drooling all over his chin, and he cleared his throat a little. 

\- Cucumber, green - Mark said, voice frail. Suddenly, a hand came up to his hair and gently stroked it. It felt a bit wrong, to be tender in this situation. He had been mentally preparing for the opposite. 

\- And your nonverbal - Mark clapped his hands three times, as much as the ropes would allow - That's it. Remember, you're in control. We stop when you wanna stop. We do what you let us do to you. Jackson's gonna start you up with some games, ok? - It was reassuring, and it made him feel safe. He nodded, opening his mouth obediently to receive the gag - Such a good baby boy - He could feel Jaebeom's voice getting further away from him as another body stood close, probably Jackson.

A loud, skin to skin noise, broke the silence, followed by a loud scream. It was Yugyeom, being spanked by Jinyoung. The sound of his whining was making his dick ache, yearning for friction. Each one of Yugyeom's howls was a wave of lust that went through his body.

\- Is he crying? - Jaebeom asked, uninterested. 

\- He's weeping like the little bitch he is. Aren't you? - His hand coming down to Yugyeom's ass yet again, with a vengance. 

\- YES - The younger screamed - Yes, daddy, I'm so pathetic - He was sobbing, tears and snot probably running through his face like that of a child's. 

\- You are. Now shut the fuck up while I finish you off - Jinyoung kept on spaking, while the screams resonated in the room. The sound was amplified for some reason, making Yugyeom's laments ring loudly in his ears. 

Without a word, he felt something warm on his dick, warmer than a simple hand. It was oil, he realized, getting hotter by the second. His erection was on fire, and Jackson was rubbing it roughly but expertly, the perfect angle to have Mark only slightly over the edge, but not completely gone. He started moaning through his gag and spit was falling all the way down, covering his neck now. Being blindfolded allowed him to enjoy only what he was feeling, to focus on it, and leave everything else in the world behind. Even though it was a regular handjob, it felt intensified, and Yugyeom's screams in the background only made it for a higher, more intense experience. Jackson kept going and going, until Mark was backing away a little, overwhelmed. Hands where off of him in a second. His dick throbbed and the heat was making him uncomfortable, warmth coming all the way up to his chest. 

Suddenly he let out a loud muffled moan, almost a scream, when he felt Jackson's ice cold mouth around his scolding hot dick. The world disappeared completely, he couldn't even hear Yugyeom anymore. There was nothing he could think about other than the pleasure he was feeling in that moment, how Jackson's tongue was tracing circles on his length while he bobbed his head up and down. It was the most delicious sensation Mark had ever felt in his life. He was almost sad he was blindfolded, because to have Jackson on his knees in front of him would be a sight good enough to making him lose the little control he had. Every time he threw his head back, the rope would choke him a little and the air would go out of his lungs, only making the sensation feel more pleasurable. It was all too much, his head was already spinning. 

\- Mark, nod your head if you can hear me - Jaebeom said, after a while, pulling the ropes around his hands tighter. Mark nodded his head half in a daze, realizing the room had gone silent. When, he didn't quite know - I want you to come now, you little horny slut - His dom ordered. 

Mark let go immediately. All of his vital force went into his orgasm, making him shake where he stood after coming inside Jackson's mouth. It had already acclimated to his body temperature, but he still felt it when it moved away from his oversensitive dick. That left him feeling even more naked for some reason, the darkness giving him a weird kind of loneliness. He wanted interaction, he craved it. With the absence of Jackson's lips around his cock, he could suddenly feel how tight the ropes were around his body and it was making him feel a little claustrophobic.

\- I'm gonna take some off these now - Said Jaebeom, taking off the blindfold but leaving the ball gag on. He blinked a few times to adjust to the light, even if it was dim. Yugyeom, Bambam and Jackson were gone. It was just the four of them left in the room. Mark was still catching his breath - Kneel for me - He ordered. 

Mark fell to his knees without question, without thought process, obeying with an empty mind. When he was on the ground, he could feel his hands going up higher, the ropes tighter. He was almost hanging, like meat in a slaughterhouse.

\- It's my turn - Jinyoung said, studying him - I'm worried we might've gone too vanilla on him, what do you think? - His hand coming to his chin, deep in thought. 

\- You've been a naughty boy, Mark Tuan. You were five minutes late for our scene... Did you really think I was gonna let that go? - He slowly shook his head - Now Jinyoung gets to have his way with you - Jaebeom smirked. He picked up a triple leather slapper from the table and handed it to Jinyoung, who accepted it immediately, caressing it lightly with his free hand.

\- I'll make it nice and sweet - Jinyoung said - At first - He smiled a devil's grin, eyes shining with lust, moving to stand behind Mark. He thought about what he had just heard and was surprised Jinyoung could keep going, seeing as how long he had been doing it with Yugyeom, long before he arrived, it seemed. Without warning, he felt a light sting of pain on his shoulder blades. He winced, but it wasn't strong enough to make him vocalize it. Jinyoung waited, and when he heard no response, he did it again, this time harder. A low growl erupted from his throat, dying to come out through the gag. His skin was throbbing slightly, but the pain still felt manageable. Another flogging came down faster than he expected and he made a surprised sound, a whimper that lingered in his chest like the pain on his back, which was starting to deepen. He absentmindedly wondered if the leather was thick enough to break his skin and make him bleed. He was whipped again. 

\- Do you wanna know why we use this basement space? - Jaebeom asked, stroking Mark's hair for a second time. He shuddered at the touch, and shook his head - Because the screams echo - Jaebeom said, emphasizing the last word, mouth curling. Mark felt saliva pooling in his mouth and tried to swallow through the ball, his adam's apple bobbing unsuccessfully in his throat. - Again - He ordered.

Jinyoung flogged his upper back again. He muffled a scream when the leather hit his skin for what it felt like the millionth time, and his face contorted in pain with the burn of the impact. The slapper started coming down again and again on his skin, catching a rhythm. Whenever the it wasn't touching his skin, he experienced an intoxicating wave of relief that came with the absence of pain. It felt like he was high, like his whole nervous system was going into overdrive and he couldn't do anything but anticipate the next hit, with delicious impatience. He was in a kind of trance, experiencing this almost outside of his body. A low wail left his mouth when he felt the first blow on his ass, trying his hardest to keep his body from swinging away from the slapper. 

\- Ass out, don't you fucking dare move - Jaebeom said, making him lift his ass closer to Jinyoung as much as he could. His dom took the gag out with a swift movement of his hand, leaving Mark feeling empty, exposed, vulnerable - I wanna hear you. Be loud - He said, voice hard and strict. 

Mark fought to stay in place when the hits started again. This time though, he was able to scream his lungs out for the first time in this whole adventure. He forgot about everything concerning his dignity, face contorting in pain, sweat running through his temple and upper chest. They weren't the sexy cries of pleasure he thought he would be making, it was something different, better. Raw, animalistic, primal. He let go, for the first time in his life, mind going blank of thoughts, empty. The choking he felt when he tilted his head back made the whole thing even riskier, the cutting of oxygen giving him a high and pushing his eyes to the back of his head. He was in a world of his own. His company forgotten, lost in the feeling of receiving the strikes off of the leather in Jinyoung's hand and the pressure on his throat made by the tight ropes. Tears were running hot in his cheeks now, he couldn't be sure since when. He didn't hear his own screams anymore, opening his mouth wide to let out something from deep within that he was tuning out. He felt release, in every sense of the word. Abruptly, the flogging stopped, and he was paralyzed for a minute, waiting to see if another hit came. When enough time had passed, he blinked away tears and swallowed hard, closing his mouth, feeling his throat dry from all the yelling. 

\- I think that will do for today - Jaebeom said. 

\- Me too. It was nice for a first time - Said Jinyoung, dom demeanor decreasing and smiling softly at him, eyes wrinkling on the side. He winked and made a small bow, before turning away to go to whisper something in Youngjae's ear.

\- Are you okay with that? - Jaebeom asked. Mark knew if he said no, that he wanted to keep going, they would. It was up to him. The only choice he had to make here was whether or not to put his body through more. Or not. So he simply said...

\- Yes, Sir. - Letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. His voice was hoarse and spent, barely recognizable from his usually melodic tone. He felt like his body was made of jell-o, like the only thing holding him together were the ropes on his wrists, because they actually were. He realized he couldn't feel his hands, either. But he didn't care. He'd gone above and beyond any experience he'd ever had in his life. He felt Youngjae come up to him with a tissue, wiping his tears away. There was a proud smile on his face. 

\- Thank you for that - Youngjae said - You were so beautiful to watch - Mark tried smiling but failed. There was a new realm of emotions he never knew existed blooming in his chest - You better wash him, hyung. We don't want him to go into sub drop on his first time - He said, frowning in concern. 

\- I will, don't worry your pretty head - Said Jaebeom. And very slowly, very carefully, his dom started undoing the knots of the ropes that were keeping him in place. The ones on his hands first, making his arms fall like dead weight beside him and his ass touch the floor, which felt cool and soothing to his abused skin. Jaebeom removed the ropes completely from his body and there he was, naked, on the floor, feeling overwhelmed and lost, wanting nothing more than to be held and comforted - You did so well, Mark, I'm so proud of you - The reassurance warmed its way into his heart and he managed to look up, and see Jaebeom's kind smile. He took off his harness, which made him look like his old self again, beauty striking but distant and unattainable. He held out a hand that Mark took, carefully, being raised by both his arms, Jaebeom cautiously avoiding his wrists. Only now did he realize just how much his body had gone through. A hand instinctively went down to touch one of his tender buttcheeks.

\- Don't - Youngjae said. Mark stopped and looked at him, a silent question on his eyes - Hyung is gonna take care of you, don't worry. - His words were matter-of-factly, which made him slowly take his hand away from his body. Aftercare. He wanted it now, feeling like he was just only now regaining his wits. He looked at Jaebeom, who motioned for him to follow. They were walking towards the red door, spiking Mark's curiosity. On the way there he saw Jinyoung removing his leather harness and follow them, naked upper body on display. He was beautiful, Mark thought, and looked even better with his bare skin exposed than he had with his most recent attire, as if that could be even possible. His face had a thin layer of sweat. Mark guessed doms got tired too, and needed aftercare just like him. It was all about giving and receiving, he realized. 

When they were all crowding outside the red door, Jaebeom took his hand. Mark found the small gesture moving, thinking he might start crying again. He didn't know why he was so emotional, but if felt like he was one blink away from breaking down. Jaebeom knocked softly and got an invitation to come in right away. He opened the door gently, revealing a sweet scene. It was a casual lounge, nothing fancy, which felt odd to Mark given the other men's status. There were cozy sofas with throw blankets and pillows, not much decoration if any. It was just meant to be a resting space, he noticed. Jackson was cuddling Yugyeom in one of the couches, the younger's face buried in his neck. Bambam was sitting nearby, the ghost of a laugh still showing on his face. It was such a contrast to what he had just witnessed, to the hard and uncomfortable environment of the room outside. 

\- We'll take a shower and come out, why don't you guys call for some food - Jaebeom said, his voice no longer sounding harsh and commanding. Mark looked at him. They were still holding hands, and they were going to shower together? He would've thought this was too intimate but then he remembered that he had been tied up and spanked a few moments ago as well. It wouldn't get more intimate than that. The others nodded to Jaebeom's words. As the three of them walked to a bathroom on the back, Bambam took out his phone and started typing something, probably to the bodyguard on the upper floor. He went past the boys on the sofas and looked at Jackson, who winked at him. He felt himself blushing, for the first time that evening. 

Jaebeom took him to the bathroom by the hand, and he felt like a small child. Jinyoung was behind him, rather close, he could smell now the scent of his body and it had faint notes of leather. He wanted to turn around and smell him, but he knew it was a weird urge, even weirder than some of the ones they had satisfied recently. The bathroom was a small space, again not fancy at all. There were some towels and clothes on the side of the vanity, where he recognized his own. While Jaebeom ran the shower, adjusting the temperature, Mark turned to look at Jinyoung. He stared back, an amused look on his eyes. A hand came up to Mark's cheek, stroking ever so gently. He shivered at the touch, and closed his eyes slightly. Fluttering them open, he saw Jinyoung's expression had softened. A warm gaze fell upon him, and he felt compelled to smile. The most he could manage was a little tug at the corner of his mouth. But it seemed to be enough, because Jinyoung grinned brightly. 

\- Come on - He said, taking Mark's hand and guiding him into the shower. Jaebeom was already inside, eyes closed under the water, surrounded by the hot steam, enjoying the pressure of the stream running through his body. Mark gasped a little at the sight. It was heavenly, and he felt the shadow of another erection in the low of his abdomen. Jaebeom opened his eyes and looked at him with intensity, offering him a hand to enter to the small space. He took it, eyes wide and full of lust, moving forward. The water was just the right amount of hot, and it felt delicious on his skin. Jinyoung followed behind him, Jaebeom moving to the side so they could both get under the water. Mark felt contained. Like his emotions were coming back to normal, and he was distancing himself from the person he had just been, hanging from the ropes of a dom in a dungeon. Jaebeom began applying something to his body that smelled amazing, while Jinyoung massaged his scalp. He was being cared for, which made him feel almost loved, Heart full of affection for the two men surrounding him. Jaebeom caressed his sore body, making him wince a little from the contact, but eventually relaxing into it. After a while, he was completely clean and actually getting sleepy, realizing he was dead tired. 

He started moving to get out of the shower when he felt Jaebeom behind his back getting closer to Jinyoung and kissing him slowly, tentatively. Jinyoung kissed back with a faint smile on his face, a hand coming up to push Jaebeom softly on the chest, pulling away. They were looking into each other's eyes and suddenly Mark felt uncomfortable being there, witnessing this. A few minutes after they broke the kiss they turned to look at him, Jaebeom nodding at him to step out of the shower. He opened the shower door and exited with care, trying not to slip, going directly to his clothes. The feeling of a soft thick towel on his back would've made him jump in any other situation, but he was exhausted. He turned to look and saw Jaebeom was drying him, with the same devotion he had used to wash him. Jinyoung was getting dressed next to him, focused, with a faint smile still on his lips. Mark figured it was from the kiss he shared with Jaebeom. 

When they were all dry and dressed, they made their way out of the bathroom to find all the boys in the room, eating together around the small coffee table. Some of them were on the floor, Yugyeom sitting on the ground in the middle of Jackson's legs. Jinyoung and Jaebeom went to join them, each going to different spots of the room. Mark felt something warm in the pit of his stomach. Something really close to affection. He was looking at the people with whom he had just shared the most intense, emotionally draining experience of his life, and now he felt bonded to all of them. Even the ones who hadn't taken part in his scene directly, like Bambam or Youngjae. He was glad they were all there, and with a small smile on his face he went and joined them, looking forward to refueling his worn out body. 

\- ... I swear, there was nothing normal about that proposal, it just didn't feel like they were trying at all. And the fucking email they sent about it being the best strategy for the campaign? - Bambam huffed. It was the first time Mark didn't see him with his bright personality on display. I guess this was Bambam during office hours.

\- There was no data to support it, they were just talking out of their ass - Yugyeom agreed, nodding enthusiastically while Jackson brought a napkin to the corner of his mouth to wipe it. 

\- Honestly, I think we need to give them more time. It was a bit of a rushed request and when I talked to the person in charge, he said they didn't have the manpower to do it before the deadline anyway - Youngjae said, before slurping his ramen. Mark took a seat on the floor next to Jaebeom. He wasn't really sure wether or not the contract was still active when they were out of a scene.

\- Why don't we stop talking business while we have a guest - Jinyoung said, taking a shot of soju. Mark didn't drink that much, but he could really use something to clear his head. 

\- Can I have some of that - Mark pointed at Jinyoung's glass. A few laughs and smiles went around the room. Jaebeom poured him a drink and handed it to him. He downed it in one go, hearing Yugyeom and Youngjae's loud laughs. The warmth of the liquor was all he could feel for a second, so he closed his eyes until it passed. He opened to find the entire room staring at him. 

\- Well if that wasn't adorable - Jackson said, turning back to Yugyeom, feeding him a bite of kimchi - We gotta be careful with this one - He said, talking to no one in particular, but Mark knew it was meant for Jaebeom's ears. 

\- Anyway - Bambam said awkwardly, reaching for a piece of chicken on the table - How was your first time playing with us, rookie? - That was the question he had been dreading from the beginning of the night. It wasn't one that required a standard answer like where do you see yourself in 5 years. It was direct and personal, and Mark wasn't good with either of those. His mind went blank, but he opened his mouth to speak, prepared to say whatever came to him at the moment. 

\- Don't harass him, you little shit - Jackson said, throwing a crumpled napkin at Bambam, who moved to avoid it so it fell on Youngjae's plate, which made the young man just look at it sadly and roll his eyes. Yugyeom had been laughing throughout the whole exchange. 

\- Yeah, maybe it's not the best time, Bambam - Jinyoung said with authority. The boy just shrugged and kept on eating, unbothered. 

The conversation drifted into a safe space, for Mark. There was taunting and laughter, a little flirting, especially from Jackson. Mark took the time to observe them, now in their natural state, when they weren't in business mode or doing a scene. There was real love there, he could tell. Yugyeom had moved from Jackson's side and now he was on Jinyoung's lap, making noises in his ear to annoy him, gaining a few friendly faceslaps from the older man. Yugyeom would pretend they hurt and whine, so Jinyoung had to kiss them better, rolling his eyes. A slight shiver run down his spine when he remembered how Yugyeom had actually screamed in pain, just a little while ago. Youngjae was next to Jaebeom, deep in conversation. The younger one would tilt his head back and laugh often, making Jaebeom smile fondly. Sometimes his hand would come up to Youngjae's neck to pull him closer, focusing only on what he was saying. Meanwhile, Jackson and Bambam were trying real hard to include him in their chatting but would end up talking too fast over each other and laughing before finishing the stories they were telling, full of inside jokes. Mark just smiled, in awe. He was okay being the quiet one, and he wasn't feeling excluded. On the contrary, he was just happy to be around them, sharing this moment, all together. 

It got late fast, and Jaebeom announced it was time to go home. They all left the lounge area and went through the dungeon room to the metal door, which Mark saw had at least three heavy locks. 

\- It's just for show - Jinyoung whispered in his ear, from behind - Nobody even knows this place exists. Well, nobody we don't want to know- His breath tickled his neck and he shuddered, knowing his cheeks were burning up. 

When they were walking out towards the elevator, he noticed they wouldn't all fit inside. He felt Jackson's hand tug at his sleeve, urging him back, so he turned around. There was a mischievous look on his face, one that made Mark felt fire in his insides. The elevator opened and the boys who were ahead got in first, making the maximum of 5 people. 

\- You guys go ahead, we'll catch up - Jackson said, pressing the up button quickly, ignoring Jaebeom's sounds of protest. With a small thud of the doors, they were alone. Jackson turned to look at him, and Mark felt uneasy. The ghost of a smile was painted on his face, and he looked dangerous - Did you know I'm a dom as well? Technically, a switch - He said, coming closer. Mark felt his body hit a wall after backing away slowly. 

\- N..no - Mark said, suddenly breathing heavy. 

\- We can play alone if you want, one day - His eyes were cocky, and his hand went to rest on Mark's hip. They were staring at each other when the elevator door opened up again, only the space wasn't empty. Jaebeom was looking at them with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile. 

\- Am I interrupting? - He asked, arms crossing in the front of this chest, face tilting up a bit, chin coming out. There was nothing menacing about the tone of his voice, but his posture said otherwise. Jackson backed away, wearing an apologetic expression with his signature grin. 

\- Never, my leash - He made an exaggerated bow and laughed a little, high pitched and melodic. Mark felt his mouth twitch into a smile, as he saw Jaebeom roll his eyes. 

\- Come on, little jester, let's get you both home - Jaebeom grabbed Jackson's hand and dragged him into the elevator - You used to like riding elevators with me, if I recall - He said, looking at Jackson with a daring smile. The younger man blushed, something Mark had never seen him do. 

\- I still do - Said Jackson, stealing a quick kiss from Jaebeom's lips, making the older man smile wider. Mark almost turned around, embarrassed and appalled. Wasn't Jaebeom just kissing Jinyoung a couple of hours ago? No, he thought. He was looking at this all wrong. This group didn't play by traditional rules, of course they wouldn't have a traditional relationship with each other. Mark thought about it then, and what it meant for him. Was he allowed to be non-traditional with them? Nowhere in the contract did he sign up for monogamy. He considered Jackson's proposal, and wondered who else might be interested in a one on one. Only the doms, though. Mark knew that much. 

Once they were up on the first floor, the rest of them were gone. Mark was sad, he wanted to say goodbye to each of them. They all meant so much to him all of a sudden, and he had wanted the evening to go on longer as usual. Jaebeom put a hand on the small of his back and guided him outside, where the bodyguard was waiting next to a couple of black cars. Jackson tugged at his sleeve again, making him turn around. 

\- Goodbye, cannon fodder - He said, kissing him quickly on the cheek. - Goodbye my liege - Going up to Jaebeom, and they kissed farewell slow and deep. Mark saw the ghost of a tongue in between them pass fleetingly. He looked at the bodyguard and they stared at each other awkwardly, waiting for it to be over. When they pulled apart, Jaebeom slapped Jackson's ass affectionately. 

\- Get home safe - He added, watching him get into the first car. Jaebeom didn't move until the car left, making Mark realize he was very protective of his subs. He must feel responsible for their whole crew, he thought. What a burden to carry on his shoulders - Let's go - Jaebeom said, turning to face him. He motioned for him to get into the second black car as the bodyguard opened the door for him. Mark entered the fancy lavender smelling car and sat all the way to the left, to leave space for Jaebeom. The younger man joined him shortly and the door was shut closed. - Let's drop him off first, and then go home, please - Jaebeom informed the driver, who nodded. 

It was a long, silent ride. Mark was afraid to say anything, scared of breaking the comfortable silence that had fell between them. Jaebeom had a hand on his knee, and Mark could feel it warming up his skin. He looked out the window, and closed his eyes as he felt the lights of the street reflect on his face. The events of the night were still raw and fresh in his mind, and he couldn't wait to get home and dissect them, one by one, until he understood how he was feeling. He didn't know when he fell asleep, but suddenly he was being shaken awake, very softly. Mark opened his eyes to a very close Jaebeom, who was staring at him warmly. He mustered up a smile and rubbed his eyes, realizing the car had stopped.

\- We're here - Jaebeom said softly. His eyes looked like they wanted to say more, but he was holding back. 

\- Okay, thanks - Mark said, turning to the door, eager to get to the comfort of his bed and sleep the rest of the night away. He could barely keep his eyes open. 

\- I... - Jaebeom called, making Mark turn around - I hope you had fun tonight. It was great... having you. - Sneaking a quick look towards the driver, he checked he wasn't listening and smiled to him. He looked grateful. Mark was too. More than he could explain with words, especially now when he felt like his brain was fried. 

\- I did - He said. And then, with the last energy he could rally - Sir - he whispered, loud enough for only Jaebeom to hear. He got a deep, smile from the younger, eyes shining with lust, and Mark wondered how it would feel to get kissed goodbye by his dom. Quick but intense, just like he had done with Jackson. Mark's eyes fell absentmindedly to his lips. Jaebeom nodded his head and he took it as a sing to exit the car, falling out of his daze.

When he opened the door to his apartment, he realized everything had changed for him. Tonight had been a pivotal moment in his life, the start of his liberation. He laid on his bed and thought about all that had happened. From how nervous he was, to the cold reception he got at first, and then the end where everyone was their truest selves. It had been beautiful, and important. Start to finish. He noticed how sore he really was and realized it would take a few days for him to recover physically. Mark knew there were probably bruises on his back and ass, and maybe even the ropes had left some marks. He touched his left wrist and he could feel them, the indentations where the rope had been. A sting of pride made him dizzy. It had really happened, it wasn't a dream. He slowly begun to dive into the best sleep he'd had in a long time. No dreams, no nightmares, just good old fashion restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed! it was a lot, i know. but its not over yet. we still have some unfinished business ;)  
thank you to my wonderful beta readers for putting up with me. special thanks to my editorTM the lovely bigblue_2021.  
i'm on twitter for any questions or suggestions @aegyeom  
i love you all. see you on the next one.


End file.
